


Whisper Of Death

by hardlyatree



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU setting, All sorts of stuff but I dont want to spoil things, Alternate Universe, Angst, Because this just bit me in the butt and I had to write it, Gore, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Violence, eventually, tcest, there is going to be death to just no major character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardlyatree/pseuds/hardlyatree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A plague has gripped the land, with countless people falling ill, hunger spreads, starvation and death are a common occurrence. If that wasn't bad enough Monsters have returned, coming out of the shadows they once hid in, the people are forced to turn to The Spine. An old organization sworn to protect the world from the strange supernatural forces in the world. They represent the only hope left. Will it be enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morning meditation was silent, not that it normally wasn't, but there was more than that. Ominous, was perhaps the right word to describe the silence that choked and crowded the young turtle while he tried to settle down and focus. Concentrate, just as he'd been trained to do, just as he did every day. Instead he found his mind wandering to just why he couldn't clear it. His Master wasn't present, again it wasn't a strange occurrence for him to meditate alone. His rat master often traveled, sometimes he was gone for weeks at once. Other times it was simply that he had other pressing matters to attend to, and his pupil would simply nod and go about his meditations alone. No, he decided, it wasn't his Sensei's absence but the strangeness that seemed to have settled around him. Splinter, his Master was always calm, collected and confident even at the worst of times. Yet when he'd returned from his most recent outing... The turtle shook his head trying again to focus, clenching his fists. His mind however continued to wander, musing over the first time he'd seen his Sensei's unwavering confidence. 

 

Splinter had been away from their home for nearly a week, honestly it hadn't been a very long trip. Though in his absence, one of the clan members had become possessed by hate, lashing out and mangling his twin brother. He was within an inch of beating his twin to death when Splinter returned. He seemed to have a sixth sense for danger, returning home just in time. Silently he'd separated the feral brother, rendering him unconscious. The rest of the clan was in chaos, yet his Master stilled the panic by simply raising one paw into the air. Quickly silence had fallen and all attention was turned to him, he gave quick orders to the clan, giving them the proper direction to deal with the situation. In the end the injured brother lived, and the other was exorcised of the Demon that no one had noticed in Splinter's absence. They had been lectured for missing all the vital signs that one of their own was Tainted. Once they had been excused, the turtle had waited behind. Shifting nervously, looking at his feet. Being the youngest member of the clan, as well as the newest, he was often picked on or ignored by the others, but never by their Master. The turtle picked at the edge of his white pants. Really he had no need to wear them, and in fact they were uncomfortable most the time. He only wore them because the others had picked on him about walking around naked. His master had regarded him with a curious look. 

"Have you something to say to me, Leonardo?" His voice was patient and warm, a note of disappointment from his lecture still lingering in his tone. Though at the time, Leo hadn't completely warmed up to his new home and he swallowed nervously. He'd only just moved into the clan home, he'd been there barely a month, and his training hadn't officially started. Master Splinter had told him that if he had any questions or concerns his door would always be open, and that his voice was welcome here. Leo took a steadying breath and told his master what he'd been to nervous to tell the others. 

"Master Splinter, it's my fault Vincent attacked Louis." He blurted out, nervousness making his voice crack and he quickly bowed his head as far down as he could without tipping over. He'd missed the small amused tilt of the Rat's lips.

"Oh? Tell me how any of the blame falls upon you." His voice hinted at none of the amusement he felt, Leo had only been present for the lecture because he had insisted on sitting in, Splinter didn't feel he'd needed the talking to the rest of his small clan. Leonardo took a shaky breath to answer, never moving from his deep bow. 

"Liam started teaching me meditation," Leo quickly began to explain his fingers balled into fists as he gripped the fabric of his pants. Splinter quirked an eyebrow at the turtle. Liam had been left in charge during the Rat's absence. He wouldn't have started training the newest pupil without proper orders from Splinter unless Leonardo had asked for his training to start. Though Leo didn't say that. "I-I felt that something was wrong, Sensei." He muttered quietly, preying that his Master would find a suitable punishment, that wasn't banishing him from the clan entirely. He had already started making mistakes and he'd been here such a short time. "I knew something was wrong with Vincent, even though he didn't say anything or look sick." Splinter's ears were upturned in attention, the only indication of his surprise. The boy shouldn't have grasped the concept of meditation as fast as he had, let alone capable of sensing outside presences while in the middle of meditating. Most pupils took almost a year to fully grasp meditation. A shuttering breath brought the rat's attention back on the turtle's shivering form. "I didn't say anything to anyone." Silence between them stretched on, Splinter waiting for the turtle to further explain himself or attempt to protect himself from punishment. Leo waiting for his Master to decide what to do with him, "Please, don't punish Liam." Splinter's eyes widened just a fraction. The turtle was already beginning to impress him. 

"Liam was left in charge, Leonardo." He said simply watching the boy stiffen. Leonardo seemed to mull over his words, carefully choosing them. 

"Regardless, Master Splinter, I take full responsibility, I failed to pass on information that could have changed the situation." Splinter studied his newest student carefully, trying to understand the turtle's claim. 

"The punishment for this would be banishment." His master's words brought a sudden chill to the turtle's body, dread coiling in his belly like a snake. Leo gulped and nodded his head. He didn't want to leave, but he did feel that this had been his fault. If he'd only said something to Liam about Vincent, maybe Louis wouldn't have gotten hurt. He was going to take whatever punishment his master decided to give. "Do you still wish to take responsibility?" Leo didn't even hesitate to answer.

"Yes, Sensei." The turtle stole a glance at his Master and was shocked to see a pleased smile cross his face. Leo had just proved to Splinter that he was prepared to protect his clan, no matter the consequences. Loyalty to someone the turtle had known a month. 

"However, I think that the punishment needs to be adjusted. Instead, you will be meditating an extra hour each morning with me until I decide otherwise." Leo felt his head swim in confusion and relief. He stammered to reply and only earned an amused smile from his Sensei. "Go get some Rest Leonardo." He had told the turtle and watched the teenage boy leave his room in utter confusion. That was when Splinter decided to pay special attention to their newest member. 

 

With A sigh Leo finally gave up on his meditation. he'd already been sitting alone in the dojo for almost an hour. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't going to be able to relax or focus. Splinter had been eerily silent upon his return only a day ago. The change was so minor, so small that Leo had almost missed it, but his Master's refusal to meditate this morning had set off alarm bells in the turtle's head. He putting out the incense and cleaning up when Liam burst into the room, his yellow eyes wild. Liam was much taller than the turtle, he was a tiger, usually so fierce that Leo found it was strange to see the fear on his friend's face. Instantly Leonardo knew something was terribly wrong, Liam wasn't one to enter a room without knocking first, especially when he knew Leo was meditating. 

"Splinter has collapsed!" Leo felt his blood run cold, and everything seemed to slow down for a moment. With a steadying breath he replied to the tiger. 

"Take me to see him." He said quietly and followed the panicked Ninja from the dojo. It was strangely silent, something Leo felt he'd never get used to. Many of the clan members hadn't lived past their training. Liam, and Lewis were the only two left. With the loss of their companions, and family, so too had they lost the childish innocence that had come so easily. Even Master Splinter had felt the loss and mourned for their companions. A lot can happen in ten years. 

Splinter's room was dark, Lewis had laid him down in bed. When they entered the mouse looked up from where he was huddled beside their Master and gave Leo a tight lipped smile, he still carried the scars from when his twin had attempted to murder him, but they were hidden under his white fur. Leo nodded at the worried mouse and looked down at Splinter. His breathing was rugged and eyes closed as if he was merely sleeping. A sudden feeling crept up the back of Leo's shell, a feeling that often warned him of danger. All at once he was on high alert. He shot his two companions a dark look. "Leave us." His voice offered no arguments, and both of them bowed to him respectfully and left, although it was clear neither wanted to. For a moment Leo stood in the darkened room, a couple flickering candles were the only source of light. He hoped he had sensed wrong, but after a moment of the sensation merely becoming worse instead of better he moved to kneel before his Master's head. Splinter's snout was scrunched up in pain, but he didn't open his eyes regardless of the turtle's presence. That alone worried Leo. Carefully he took a deep breath, slowly inhaling and then exhaling. He closed his eyes and attempted again to slip into meditation. It took longer than it should have, but his determination finally won out. His mind finally clear, and the detached feeling bringing a calm to the turtle, he reached out, feeling the room around him. He could sense Liam and Lewis outside the doors, he could feel their stress and worry. He turned his attention on his Sensei. For a moment nothing happened, which was alone terrifying. He should have been able to see his Sensei's arua, or feel it at this distance, but Splinter was cold. He didn't have long to dwell on the phenomenon before a sudden blackness surged from his Sensei's prone body. It coiled around him, chilling him to the bone, but just as quickly as it came it pulled away from Leo, and he couldn't help but feel... oddly unsettled. He knew what possession felt like, and this thing had tried to jump into his body. Startled, and released from it's hold Leo recoil, his mind retreating back into his body with a shout, and Leo tumbled back into reality. There was no doubt that something evil had attached it'self to their Master. Though Leo had never heard of anything like the black cloud that had attempted to posses him. Lewis and Liam were at his side in seconds, though Leo hardly noticed their hands on his shell, or heard them asking what had happened. 

His eyes were locked with his Master's. Though his eyes had been closed a second ago, in a death-like sleep, they were now awake and looking at Leo with their usual softness. "My students... There is something we must speak about." his voice was rough like sand paper, it sounded as if his throat wasn't working right. The Dark feeling that had caught Leo's attention was gone. Leo doubted it wouldn't return.

The three boy's knelt before their Sensei who looked sickly and frail. Leo clenched his jaw, it was hard to see his Master this way. Splinter sat upright dispite the pain it must be causing him, and sipped a cup of tea. After a moment of silence he looked over his students. "There is a plague that has swept across the land." They knew of it from what Splinter had told them, not allowed to leave their home all of their knowledge about the outside world came from the rat after his trips. "I had not thought much of it before my last trip to the outside." Splinter looked grave, his eyes darkening. "It has claimed more lives than I thought it would. Hundreds have fallen. And with the deaths monsters have begun to return to the land. I banished four Demons alone within the first town I visited." Liam shifted, clawing at his pants, a sign that he was not only nervous but angry as well. "That was only the beginning." The rat paused looking down at the tea in his cup with a frown. "This... sickness is not what I first thought it to be. It is something Evil." Lewis took a sharp inhale, Splinter didn't use the term lightly. "It seems, though I was cautious, it wasn't enough." He took another calm sip of the tea coughing hard for a moment while they waited for him to continue. "With every monster I banished, the sickness seemed to recede. This isn't going to get better. Not unless we take action against it. It is not enough to simply banish the dark creatures that are making this sickness worse, it must be stopped at the source." His eyes fell upon Leonardo, the youngest of his students, the most talented of the three. He'd already decided that Leo would be his replacement, should anything happen. That made this decision harder "I spoke with Dunja," He paused again, already dreading what he was about to say. "Leonardo." the turtle sat a little straighter before bowing his head respectfully to his Master. "You're training is over." The declaration brought a snarl from Liam. 

"You mean he gets to leave?!" He glared at Leo angrily, jealousy flaring in his yellow eyes. "That's not fair!" 

"Silence!" Splinter snapped, eyes flashing at the tiger for a split second. "Life is not fair Liam." Leo felt excitement and nervousness twisting in his gut. He wasn't quite sure what to feel. "Leonardo, pack your things, and return to me. I will speak to you about what I know before you leave." the turtle nodded numbly his heart beating a million miles a minute. They were dismissed and Leo quickly retreated to his room, finally letting his emotions tumble out. His body shook, a mix of terror and joy at the idea that he was leaving. It was really happening! He slid to his knees letting a smile pull at his lips. His training was over. He took a moment to himself before pushing to his feet and moving around the room to pick up the few things he felt he needed to pack. 

 

An hour later he was sitting before his Sensei, clothed in white pants, a small bag filled with essentials, and his twin blades on his shell. They had all chosen, and then forged their own weapons. Leo had spent days trying to get the steel the way he wanted it, he wanted them to be perfect. The other's had laughed at how long it took for him to finish his weapon, while his clanmates had their new weapons in only a couple days, Leo worked on his blades for nearly a month. He'd been rewarded when his weapons were the only ones that hadn't needed to be replaced during their entire training. Splinter looked over his student, and he could see the nervousness and excitement in his eyes. "There is not much I can tell you, my student. The plague and the Monsters are connected somehow, though I do not know how. I can only tell you what the seer told me: alone, you cannot defeat this Evil. Three others wait in the Darkness. You are to find them, and bring them back here. With them you will succeed, without them you will die." Leo licked his lips and looked up at Splinter, with grey eyes. 

"Master, how will I know them?" 

"I don not know." Leo frowned at his Sensei's answer before asking the question that had bothered him since he'd been chosen among his companions. 

"Why me?" 

"I do not know." He repeated and gave Leo a fatherly smile, "I know you won't disappoint me Leonardo. Remember your training and you shall be fine." But inside the rat couldn't help but worry about the boy. He had come to train later than the others, at the age of sixteen, hardly a child anymore, but he trained with a determination that eventually put him above the others in his clan. Splinter grasped the cane that Lewis had left beside his bed, and with a grunt of pain he stood, "Come, I will walk you out." And like a dream, Leo followed his master through what had been his home. Ten years, he'd run, trained and played in these halls. It was his home, and part of him ached to be leaving it behind. The stood at the door, in silence for a moment. He was a little sad to find that Liam hadn't come out of his room to say goodbye. Lewis had hugged him and told him to be safe. Even now as he stood staring at the door he hoped Liam would come out of nowhere to bid him farewell. "In the past, there was a celebration for this occasion." he looked up from the door to his master's face, a proud smile and tears budding in the rat's eyes made Leo's chest tighten. Splinter looked down at him, and it took everything Leo had not to cry. "I regret we do not have the time..." He was stalling, Leo knew he was stalling, and it only made it that much harder. Splinter dug out a small necklace, a small white shield pendent dangling from the black cord. Leo felt honored. "Welcome to The Spine." Leo took a deep shuddering breath, hot tears in his own eyes. He took the necklace from his Master and put it around his neck. Now he wore the symbol that he'd worked so hard for. Finally, he gave in and turned to hug his Sensei tightly. The rat hugged him back. For a moment they simply held each other before Leo took a deep breath and pulled from Splinter. "Stay safe." The old rat whispered. 

"I will, Master Splinter." His voice cracked, as he knew he would, and finally he turned and opened the door the lush grass of the mountain side, the blue sky and the fresh breeze inviting him to take his first steps outside of his home in ten years. With a deep breath Leo squared his shoulders and he calmly strode out into the world, refusing to look back. He would return, when he had the three others his master had spoken about. That's what he told himself, but he was already feeling homesick.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's face flickered in the low fire light. His first night away from home, he wouldn't admit that he was nervous, or that he missed his Clan. Not even to himself. He listened to the sounds of the night as he ate a little of the bread he'd packed in his bag. The night was cool, but not uncomfortable, he could have fallen asleep easily if he'd been tired. Leo had taken a nap in the sun a couple hours before it had gone down. Bandits came out during the night hours, and he didn't want to become an easy target. That would end his journey much to fast. He wasn't sure just how far the town was from his home up on the mountain side, only that if he followed the path he would eventually make it there. Whenever Splinter had left their home to purchase clothing or food he was usually only gone a day or two. That gave the turtle at least an idea of how long it would take him to arrive. Once there... Well, he didn't really know what he was going to do. Alone, and left with his thoughts he couldn't help but just reflect on all that had happened. The worry for his Sensei was a constant ache in his heart, struck with the Plague, even though he hadn't came out and said it, Leo had no idea how long the Rat had left. Or if he'd even be there when he finally did return. He also felt lost, he really had no idea where to go once he got into town. How was he going to find who he needed to? He had nothing to go on. He took a deep breath and tore his eyes from the flickering fire. He needed to stop worrying about it, that would only make it harder not to turn back and flee home. His Sensei was counting on him, and the lives of hundreds were depending on him. With that he folded the remaining bread into the cloth and put it back into his bag. Leo instantly wished he had some meat to go along with the small meal, and he regretted not taking a bow from the dojo with him. Perhaps he could pick one up once he got to town with what little gold he had. As much as Leo was a master with his blades, they weren't exactly hunting weapons. He could probably spear something with one, and the thought had him smiling a little. He could see Liam doing something like that. The fire had already died down, the log glowed a little, but the light from the fire was almost nonexistent. With the loss of the light the turtle felt more at ease. 

Perhaps that was strange, but something about the darkness curled around him felt like a safety blanket. Lewis was afraid of the dark, funny for a ninja to be afraid of the dark. Leo felt dangerous in the darkness, in the dark he disappeared. He'd never been afraid of the dark, even before he left his home to become a Ninja. With his training, he felt even more at home in the shadows. He waited longer still, watching the embers slowly dull until they were no longer glowing, the turtle didn't want to waste any of his water on the fire, and it was a good excuse to take a break before starting back down the path. He was gathering his bag, and preparing to do just that when a howl tore through the night. Leo froze listening to it carefully. Pinpointing the direction he noted that it was indeed down the same way that the path curled towards, if a little off to the side, and it was a little ways off. He wasn't really worried about wolves, they didn't often attack anything other than deer or other prey animals. Humanoids had nothing to fear from them unless they were starved. Werewolves were a different story, but that hadn't been the howl of a werewolf. It hadn't sounded human enough. Another howl answered the first, much closer than the last. The turtle slipped away from the fire as silently as he could, on high alert he decided that he was going to just have to be on his guard. Being silent and keeping down wind would help, but he wasn't to worried about being attacked. He was more worried that he would lose his way if he lost the trail. With his ears open, he started down the broken stone pathway. The trees had grown high and hung over the path, blotting out the moonlight. Wrapping the Jade turtle in darkness as he ventured farther from his old home. Hidden in shadow, and his footsteps making not even a whisper as he walked, someone could have passed right beside Leonardo and not noticed he was there. Every rustle caught his attention, as much as he didn't think wolves would attack him, he wanted to be prepared for the worst. Most of all, he didn't want to be caught off guard. It was a good thing he'd been listening so intently or he would have missed the scream. 

It sounded desperate, a cry for help. Female, and quite a ways away. Off the path. Leo didn't even have to take a second to think about it before he took off towards the sound, his body tensed, dodging around trees and making his way through the undergrowth. Even at a full sprint he barely made a whisper of sound as he ran. A second cry of fear and panic reached his ears and he altered his course. He was much closer than he should have been, which meant that whoever was screaming was also headed towards the pathway, and towards him. A snarl, and then another strangled sound of pain. Struggling. Just off to his left. With a turn and just a few more dodges through the thick undergrowth he found what he'd been looking for. A woman sprawled out, arms up to protect her face as a single black wolf latched on to her forearm. Snarling it clawed at her arms trying to get to her throat, there was blood. A lot of blood. She was trying to pry it's teeth from her arm with the other hand, but it had it's grip and seemed determined not to let go, it whipped it's head around and tore another sobbing cry from the woman. 

Leo didn't hesitate to react, his mind taking in all the information at once, with a shrug he left his bag on the ground and found one of his blades in his hand. He moved so silently the wolf didn't even hear him coming. With a quick powerful strike, he severed the creatures head from it's body. Kicking it's convulsing shape from the woman, he dropped to his knees, his sword at his side as he pried the still gripping maw from her arm. He tossed the head aside. He could hear more, footsteps and howling as the rest of the pack began to close in on their prey. The girl looked up at him in shock, it had happened so fast her mind was trying to register the shadow that had come out of nowhere and saved her life. She was a faun, Leo noted as his eyes flashed to her hoofed feet. Her leg was mangled, it was probably what had dropped her to the ground in the first place. The turtle grimaced, it was going to be nearly impossible to run with her, especially with all the blood, even if they managed to get down wind the pack would still follow them. She gripped on to him and forcefully pulled herself to her hooves. Seeming to ignore the damage to her leg, Leo suspected it was the adrenaline pulsing through her body. "The Path!" She cried eyes wild with panic, she tried to pull Leo towards the way he'd come. The sound of another howl urged the turtle into action, they were too easy to surround here, if he was going to fight the wolves he needed to get somewhere with a better advantage. He scooped up his sword and sheathed it, picking up the faun in a fluid motion to hold the wounded woman bridal style against his plastron. He took off towards the path. Fauns were small, and light, it's what made them so fast. Leo wondered just how a wolf had managed to catch her, she should have been able to out run the pack with no problem. Ducking around trees, Leonardo tried to stay down wind, cursing his luck as he heard the sound of feet following him, snarls and growls on his heels. His body was singing with adrenaline, and he continued to outmaneuver the animals. He found himself at the path much quicker than he expected. Sure that the pack was all behind him, and less likely to surround him and come from the undergrowth, he stopped in the middle of the path, putting the woman's feet down on the ground, but letting her lean against him as he pulled one blade from his back. Body tensed to fight he waited. The sounds didn't still, but the wolves didn't emerge from the trees, glowing eyes and snapping teeth glimmering just past the trees. They paced but didn't come out on to the path. The woman let out a sob and dug her face into the crook of the turtle's neck. "Thank you thank you thank you." She shivered putting all her weight on his shoulder. He didn't look over at her, his eyes locked on the shapes that kept shifting just beyond the trees. 

After a minute of the tense stand off, another howl called out to the pack. It was far off, but something about it sounded wrong. He'd grown up listening to the wolves in the mountain. This sound wasn't a werewolf, it didn't sound human, but it sounded wrong. The wolves silenced around him before taking off back into the forest. He waited, weapon still drawn as he listened to them retreat. After almost three minutes of silence, besides the normal night sounds and the quiet crying from the Faun, Leo turned his attention on the wounded woman. He quickly, but gently lay her down, his eyes examining the wounds to her arm and leg. Her white shirt was stained red from blood as she clutched her wounded arm to her chest. It was only now that Leo realized he'd left his bag back in the forest. He could go retrieve it, but the wind had changed, and covered in blood like he was, the wolves would be on him in seconds. He reached down to tear into the thin white pants he wore, ripping them off and quickly tearing strips. It felt strange to be without them, and the night air licked at his skin. He bound the strips around her arm and her leg. 

"I don't have anything to clean the wounds with." He told her as he worked, trying to ignore the tiny whimpers of pain from just how tightly he wrapped them. "Are we close to Montisville?" He didn't look up at her, but could hear her panicked breathing. She wasn't listening to him, to shocked perhaps to respond. He finished with her leg and moved to gingerly touch her cheek. Her short summer coat prickling his hands. The touch brought her focus back to the turtle. "How close are we to Montisville?" He repeated the question again. Montiville was the town he'd been heading towards in the first place. He'd planned to rest a little more before continuing, but now he had a much more pressing matter. If her wounds weren't cleaned properly infection could kill her. She took a deep breath shivering and clutching her wrist tightly. 

"I-I'm not sure... A couple hours." Leo moved to gently pull her wounded arm from her chest. "Is it bad?" She whispered as he inspected it. 

"I'm not a Doctor." he told her and pulled another strip of his clothes from his lap winding it tightly around her arm. She hissed in pain, "You need a Doctor." He tied a second around her arm before deciding that it would have to do, at least it would stop the bleeding. "Can you walk?" He asked her lightly and stood, folding the remaining fabric from his pants and tucking it in his belt. He may need it later. He offered her a hand up, which she gingerly took, struggling to her feet she limped a step or two with a grimace. 

"Not very well." She whispered inspecting the torn fabric he'd used to tie off her leg. Leo helped her sit down, back against one of the trees that had grown partially into the pathway. He removed his scabbards from his back, and attached them to his hips. The Faun eyed his weapons with wide eyes. "Are you Foot?" She asked him in a nervous voice. Leo had heard of the Foot, but didn't know much about them, only that they severed the King. 

"No, I'm not Foot." he gave her a comforting smile. "We need to get you to town as quickly as possible, so I'm going to carry you on my back." She nodded at him shifting nervously. 

"You aren't... Purple Dragon?" No wonder she was so nervous, Leo mused, She thought he was a bandit. With a chuckle he gave her another tiny smile. 

"No." He helped her up, crouching down so she could clamber up on his shell, her legs gripping his sides and her hands locked around his neck. With a quick adjustment to make sure she was as comfortable as she could be, he started back down the pathway. She was silent for sometime, shifting every now and then. Leo walked for nearly a two hours before taking a break. He could tell she was exhausted, but it seemed like she was to worried about the wolves to sleep. He didn't really blame her. They sat for a moment in silence, Leo's eyes examining the trees around them, and the Faun lightly touching the bloodied bandages. Now that the adrenaline of fleeing for her life had worn off, she was in a lot more pain. At least she wasn't still bleeding. For a couple minutes they stayed like that in silence.

"You came out of nowhere." She said, almost thoughtfully. Leo looked at her, as she traced a finger slowly down the bloodied fabric. "Fast, powerful..." She looked up at him her eyes shining with admiration. "Fearless." her voice held a finality, and realization. "You're Spine." She breathed out. "I should have known, almost no one uses this path anymore. It goes right up The Spine's home." She suddenly felt much safer with the turtle. "You don't have a lot of stuff with you, don't Spine usually come prepared?" She muttered sleepily. 

"I left them back where I killed the wolf." He told her honestly, moving again to help her up. "Come on, you can sleep while I carry you." she nodded and once again settled onto his shell. 

"Stay on the path." she told him sleepily, and with a deep breath relaxed against him. Finally slipping into a much needed sleep. He really hoped that saving her life wouldn't be in vain, at least he had stopped her bleeding, but the risk of infection worried him. He cursed himself again, not for the first time since he'd saved her, for leaving his bag behind. It was such a silly, rookie thing to do. It had everything he owned in it, everything but the swords on his back, his belt, and the few strips of what had once been his pants. 

 

The Faun woke as they came upon the town, just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Leo hadn't taken another break, walking through the night to get her to a Doctor. Vendors had just started opening up shop, and the gates were open, welcoming. "Let me walk, please." She said to him trying to slip from off his shell. "You didn't have to carry me the whole way." Leo let her down and she leaned on him so she could limp beside him into the waking town. 

"My bag weighed more than you." he teased her and she gave him a shy smile. Her hooves clicked on the stone as they stopped at the gate. The guard came to her quickly, a human man with blonde hair dressed in a simple tunic, a great sword at his hip. He didn't look like he'd been using it long though, he lacked the muscle needed to swing it properly.

"Claire!" He exclaimed his eyes taking in the bandaged wounds on her leg and arm. "Oh gods what happened!? You've been gone all night!" 

"I got caught off the path after dark." She said with an embarrassed flush coloring her cheeks. She clung to Leo tightly, face screwed in pain. The guard looked stunned, looking to Leo, taking in the Katanas at his hips and the blood that had crusted to his Plastron. 

"You saved her?"

"Can we please focus on getting her to someone that can properly take care of her wounds?" Leo interrupted feeling a little peeved that the guard was holding them up. He could tell by Claire's breathing she was in pain. 

"Of course! Anyone who saves one of our own is more than welcome inside." He quickly waved them through the gates. That made Leo wonder, had they started refusing people at the gates? Was the Plague so bad that they were so cautious that they'd place untrained guards to turn people away? The thought made him sick to his stomach. They moved, Claire leading him into the town. It was a strange sensation being around so many people, even though the streets were still mostly empty. It made him feel oddly homesick. For his old home, before he'd left to become Spine. He wondered how everyone was doing at home, and hoped that the plague hadn't spread there. Though he was sure that his hopes were childish. 

They reached a small home, a iron fence surrounding it, inside the fence the home had a large garden out front filled with plants, most of which Leo didn't recognize. By the few he did, however, he put together that they were herbs for healing. The home was oddly humble, small and off to the side. It had a single window and a dark wooden door. The Faun and the turtle limped to the door, instead of knocking on the wooden door though, she took a hold of a frayed bit of rope that hung down from beside the door and tugged on it. Somewhere inside the home Leo heard a bell ring with the pull of the rope rather loudly a couple times. Claire leaned back against Leonardo still holding her arm close to her chest. After a moment the bell stopped ringing, and there was movement beyond the door. There was the sound of flesh hitting against something hard and a loud string of angry words, before the door was finally opened. 

Another turtle stood before him, he looked tired and by the shirt he was sleepily buttoning, and grouchy look on his face, he knew they'd wakened the Olive turtle. He seemed about to growl something at the two before his eyes took in the blood and wounded faun."Inside, both of you." He said hurriedly stepping back into the dark home leaving the door open for the two guests as he scrambled around the room. Inside the home was packed full, the first room wasn't a living area like Leo had expected, instead it had been changed into a medical room, a cot on the left side, and a couple chairs. Countless bottles and Jars filled with substances that were labeled in scrawled handwriting lined the walls on shelves. Pushed against one wall was a bookshelf, packed full of books, they looked to be falling apart from being over used. A desk beside the door opposite the cot that the Doctor obviously used for operating, was stacked with books and papers, research. There was a stove to the right, but the turtle doubted the Doctor used it for it's intended purpose as often as he did for brewing medical remedies. It wasn't anything like the stove in Leo's mountain home. Drying herbs hung from the ceiling. 

The turtle turned on the stove, filling a pot of water and placing it on the flame. Once that was done he gathered some bandages, and a couple of the glass bottles from the wall. Claire limped towards the cot, wincing as she walked, Leo helped her sit up on the bed and watched the turtle opening cupboards and gathering supplies quickly. Finally he moved over discarding what he'd collected on a table beside the cot. He moved back to the kitchen and picked up an odd looking pan, moving a bit sluggishly he pulled a container from the side of the counter, scooping a little into the device and then filling it as well with water he placed it on the second burner. He washed his hands in the same strange contraption he'd got the water from. With a simple twist of a handle it had spewed water. Probably from the metal container above. It poured out of the tap, and into a second bucket at the floor, filled with dirty water. Leo hadn't seen anything like it before. After the Doctor had washed his hands, he deemed the water in the pot warm enough and pulled it from the stove, taking a cleanly folded cloth and the pot back to the cot with him. Leo sat down in one of the chairs beside the cot. Close enough to watch, and far enough to not be in the doctor's way. The olive turtle sat in the chair beside the cot and carefully removed the bandages on Claire's arm first. He winced at the blood caked wound. Silently though he discarded the rags in a trash bin beside him. He dipped the clean rag into the pot of water and began to clean the wound as gently as he could. 

"Why don't you enlighten me as to just why you decided it was vital to be out in the woods after dark." His voice was cold and collected, Leo quirked an eyebrow. Suspecting that this was not the first wound like this the Doctor had seen. Claire shifted nervously in her seat as he scrubbed at the wound. It was hurting her, if the whimpers were any indication. 

"I was just out for a walk." She told him looking at her legs. The turtle turned his brownish eyes towards her face. 

"A walk? That's why you decided to venture off the pathway while the sun was setting." The Doctor accused and Claire flushed a deep crimson in response. 

"Well... I might have been looking for some Flowers." Flowers? She'd put herself into harms way for flowers? Leo frowned at her, and the Doctor did the same. 

"For the weapon smith's son." Don sighed turning the wound to inspect the damage, he dropped the rag back into the pot of water. Opening a glass flask beside him, he tilted the bottle over a smaller rag. placing the flask on the table he turned with the foul smelling liquid soaked rag to her arm. "This is going to hurt." He informed her taking a firm grip on her arm and dabbing the wound with the liquid. She cried out tensing up as she fought the urge to yank her arm from his grip. "These wounds should have been cleaned before you wrapped them." He glared at Leonardo. 

"He lost his stuff protecting me." Claire told the Doctor. 

"I had to stop the bleeding." Leo added ignoring the glare. "I tried to get her back here as quickly as I could." 

The Doctor grumbled something under his breath but stopped glaring at Leo, finally the liquid seemed to stop burning Claire and the doctor picked up a second container, this one filled with a thicker substance, like honey. It was black and smelled worse than the first one, Claire wrinkled her nose. "It's going to numb the wound so When I begin stitching it won't cause you so much discomfort." He explained and began to lightly spread it over her wound. He let it sit while he started cleaning her leg. The bites were worse than the ones on her arm and the olive turtle had to be much more cautious with his cleaning. Finally he'd cleaned and spread the numbing substance across both wounds. He stood up, and moved into the kitchen, waiting for the stuff to actually numb the skin, he turned his attention to the strange pot. Leo watched him gingerly remove the lid and an delicious aroma filled the kitchen. It wasn't something Leo recognized. The Doctor visibly relaxed at the smell. "Coffee." He said in explanation, seeing Leo's confusion and poured the dark liquid into a cup. Added a little milk and sugar he took a sip. A long sigh escaping his lips. "The wealthy tend to indulge in the beverage." he told Leo after seeing the confusion on his face hadn't changed, "I have an acquaintance of mine who sells it. I get a discount." with another sip, it seemed his bad mood was falling away. After a full glass he returned to Claire's side and began to stitch up the wounds. 

After the Doctor had inspected Leo for damage, even though he'd insisted that he was unharmed. After he was sure they weren't going to die, the turtle then proceeded to cook them a wonderful breakfast of eggs and ham. Leo had been happy to eat the warm meal. The spoke over breakfast, and Leo learned that Claire had been trying to impress Griffin, the weapon smith's son. She'd had feelings for him for some time, and was trying to work up the courage to admit them to him. He also learned that Donatello, the Doctor, was also an inventor of sorts, and that all the strange contraptions around his home were results in the genius fiddling around and trying to make life easier for himself and the people of the Town. The turtle was highly thought of in the town, and was actively looking for a cure to the Plague. Leonard had told them that he was Spine, and he'd come from his home in the mountains to help rid the land of the Monsters, and sickness. Donatello seemed interested in learning more, but the jade turtle was tight lipped about himself. 

Finally Claire was sent off, after the doctor had given her a makeshift cane, and brewed a bottle of something that looked about as disgusting as it smelled. Apparently for the pain so that she could sleep at night. He gave her specific instructions on how to take care of it so that it healed properly. She'd listened intently to the Doctor. Before she left she threw her arms around Leo and thanked him countless times for saving her life. Even kissing him on the cheek, blushing. She made him promise that he would find her before he left the town. Only after he'd promised did she turn to hobble out of the Doctor's home. 

 

"Make yourself comfortable," Donatello told him, leading his guest into the living room beyond the first room. Smaller, but just as packed full of stuff, and soft chairs, Leo was happy to take a seat. "I'm going to prepare a bath, I'll be back shortly." Don had given Leo a warm smile before leaving the room. Once the Doctor had had his coffee, he had become almost a different person. Going from being grouchy and shooting glares at Claire and Leo, to being friendly and even thanking the jade turtle for saving the faun. Leo shifted to sit against the comfortable couch, suddenly aware of just how tired he was from carrying Claire here. His eyes felt heavy, and before the ninja knew it, he'd fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Gore and violence.

Leonardo learned at a young age that he always needed to be on guard. It was something that had been practically ingrained into the turtle while he trained under his Sensei. It was vital for a Ninja to never be vulnerable, unless they wanted their throat slit while they slept. Though Leonardo was sleeping, he was still dangerous. Something the Doctor had learned while trying to rouse the ninja from his sleep. Donatello placed a hand lightly upon the Jade turtle's shoulder, and quickly found both razor sharp katanas pressed on either side of his throat. He had the intelligence not to move. After a second Leo realized where he was, and pulled his blades back. "I'm sorry." He apologized and dropped his head lowly in respect. Before he could explain himself however, the Doctor let out a quiet laugh. 

"Please, I'm the one to apologize, it was foolish of me to not expect such a reaction after all." Leo looked up at the Doctor to see nothing but a small smile on his face, "I'm sure you're none to pleased with the idea that you're currently covered in dried blood. So I'll show you to the washroom." Leo nodded, muttering another apology to the Doctor who seemed to simply shrug off the entire situation, like his life hadn't been threatened at all. Leo became all to aware of the soreness that had settled into his muscles with his short nap, as he attempted to sit up. His body ached. His face didn't show just how difficult it was to keep his knees from giving out on him. Claire hadn't been heavy but carrying her as far as he had must have put more strain upon his body than he'd realized. The Doctor didn't seem to notice the Jade turtle's discomfort and lead him out of the small living area. He crossed into a large dining room, a little cleaner than the other two, and not nearly as crowded. There were still half finished projects, and notes spread out along the table. Herbs laying in like piles, it was no wonder they hadn't eaten in the Dinning room. Thee genius seemed to have an impossible amount of projects he worked on at once, Leo found himself curious and wondered briefly if the Doctor would enlighten him if he asked. The next room was a wide hallway, all of the doors in the hall stood open, but the very last door on the right, somehow, this struck Leonardo as odd. It bothered him, and he couldn't figure out why. The first door on the left was the washroom, and Donatello allowed Leo to enter in before him. The room was larger than the turtle expected and he found that instead of the dinky wash bin he'd grown up with, in both his home with Splinter, and his birth family, the floor stepped down into a large basin of water. Three of four people could have shared the tub. It steamed and looked extremely inviting. On the far wall a similar invention to the sink Donatello had used earlier was positioned near the tub. There was a chair on the far side of the room, away from the tub, with a towel thrown over the back. A couple clothes lay on the seat. "Rinse before getting in, otherwise you'll dirty the water and that defeats the purpose of cleaning up. Afterward's I've left you with a clean towel and some clothing." The olive turtle raised his hand to halt Leo's rejection. "Please, If you are going to be traveling any distance you'll need something to wear. Wouldn't want you to catch your Death." And with that the turtle turned shell and left, closing the door behind him. 

Leo stripped his gear, never leaving his blades out of reach, and stepped under the larger version of Donatello's sink. The olive turtle had explained how it worked to him over breakfast, but he still felt wary. He hesitated but the feeling of cracked blood on his scales quickly made up his mind for him. He twisted the small knob and was rewarded with a shower of hot water. The turtle had to fight the urge not to groan at the feeling. The hot water was already soothing his sore muscles, and the water washed the blood from his skin. The water turning a pinkish color from the blood, he watched it curiously as it swirled down into a hole in the floor, disappearing from sight. He decided he'd have to ask the genius what he did with the dirty water. After a moment he reached up and twisted the knob off, turning the water off. He fought the urge to shiver as he moved to step down into the steaming water. Settling down into the warmth he closed his eyes relaxing. He felt strange that he trusted the Genius turtle as much as he did already. They had fallen into conversation quickly, as if they were old friends. He was a little strange, and Leo was sure there was a lot that the olive turtle was keeping hidden from him, but for some reason he just felt at home when he was around the turtle. Maybe it was because he was a turtle, not uncommon surely, but it had been a very long time since Leo had been around other turtles. Leo went about scrubbing whatever blood that the hot shower hadn't removed from his skin. Maybe Donatello was one of the three Splinter had told him about, no, Leo decided, it was much to soon for him to be thinking that. He'd only known the Doctor a couple hours. 

He wasn't sure how long he sat in the cooling water, only that when he finally did get out he felt refreshed, and his muscles didn't hurt nearly as badly. He dried himself off with the Towel that the turtle had left. Once he was mostly dry he picked up the folded black pants and slid them over his hips. Donatello had longer legs than he, and he found that though it fit around his waist okay, the legs dragged under his feet slightly. They would do for now, until Leo could find a way to get himself some new clothing and return the pants to the Doctor. Leo picked up his blades, returning them to their proper place upon his shell, and stepped from the bathroom. He listened for the Doctor, and found that though his voice was muffled, he could hear the Olive turtle's angry tone through the walls. The ninja moved across the home quickly, posture ready for anything, just as he'd learned. "I don't give a blast what you, or any of those simpleminded cowards think!" Donatello was standing in the doorway, blocking it from the men that stood at his door. Leo could see the man that stood in front was someone of obvious wealth. They seemed to expect the Doctor to argue with whatever it was they were talking about, because he'd also brought guards. Just like the last guard Leonardo had seen, they were either untrained or newbies. 

"Now, now Doctor... Let's not be rash.." The man put up his hands as if he was trying to calm down the raging turtle. 

"Rash?" Now the turtle was growling, and poised to pounce upon the nicely dressed man. "I'm not the one proposing to remove an innocent woman from the village, and leave her out there for the wolves. Even after all she's done. Without her the wolves would have devoured this village long ago!!" The rich man took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know you're trying to protect her Donatello... but my word is final, if you don't move... I'll be forced to move you." The man's voice was soft, letting Leo know that he truly didn't want to take this mysterious woman away. Donatello snickered. 

"I'd like to see you try Mister Morriot" Whatever look the olive turtle threw the guards had them shifting uncomfortably. "If she leaves. I leave." the turtle's note of finality left the man looking stunned. 

"You wouldn't" He muttered under his breath, eyes wide. 

"Oh, I would. I don't care if she's infected. April stays." The man's eyes darkened as they looked over the Doctor. 

"If anyone... and I mean you too Doctor, anyone becomes sick, she leaves." Don let out a harsh laugh and proceeded to step back and slam his door in the man's face. An angry growl peeling from his lips. he turned flipping over his desk and spilling papers across the floor. Leo watched silently from the dining room. The olive turtle shoved glass vials from off the counter top, shattering them against the floor. Finally he yanked open a drawer and pulled a flask from inside. Yanking the top off he quickly took four or five gulps of it's contents before angrily capping it back off and taking a couple deep slow breaths. His body shook with anger for a minute longer before he finally seemed to calm down. Calmly he tucked the flask back where he'd gotten it and quietly shut the drawer. With a sigh, he looked over the mess he'd just made, muttering something under his breath and shaking his head. He crouched down to pick up the bits of glass from the floor. It was almost unnerving, just how quickly the turtle had gone from rage to his usual calm. Finally Leo chose to step forward, damp towel still swung over his shell. 

"Thank you Doctor, I really appreciate the hospitality you've shown me-" Leo made an act of confusion at the mess, as if he hadn't just witnessed it. "What happened?" Don looked up at him, and Leo noticed that he looked beyond tired. 

"Ah, this, had to deal with a few aggravating individuals. Nothing to worry about, it wont take long to clean. This isn't the first time something has broken, and it most certainly wont be the last." by this time he'd almost gotten all the glass off the floor and he discarded it in a bin. "I hope you enjoyed your bath. I had intended to take you out immediately afterwards to replace some of your lost supplies, but it will have to wait until I have another cup of coffee." He gave Leo a tight lipped smile at his attempt to lighten his own mood. "I'll brew enough for the both of us." He told Leo and shooed the ninja to sit at the tiny table that they had eaten breakfast on, it seemed to be the only place clear of debris. Leo watched the turtle making the coffee, it was obvious to the jade turtle that Donatello did it often. It took a couple minutes but finally the genius had two cups of coffee, milk and sugar. Leo wrinkled his snout with his first taste, trying not to grimace at the bitter taste. He must have not been completely successful as whatever expression he pulled made the Doctor chuckle. "That was my initial reaction too, add a little sugar and milk." Leo did as he was told, stirring the sugar in and watching as the milk lightened the dark liquid until it was a light tan. His second sip brought a smile to his lips. It was pretty good, he had to admit. Donatello just drank his without adding anything to it, after a moment the Doctor opened his mouth to speak. "Usually we see Master Yoshi every couple months, interesting that he was just here a few days ago." It was a question, just not asked as one. Yoshi was the polite name for his master, though Leo barely recognized the name and it took him a second to respond.

"He has sent me off on my own for the first time." The mention of his master made his chest hurt, he missed the old rat much more than he'd though that he would. 

"Ah, just as I suspected." He smiled at his own genius."Well, we can't have you leaving without any gear." He had already finished his cup of coffee, and Leo looked meekly down at his own nearly full glass, "Don't worry about it, it's an acquired taste." But it wasn't the coffee that was bothering the ninja.

"I don't have any gold." He told the turtle, but he was sure Donatello knew this, and he also knew what the Doctor had planned. 

"I am aware," He gave the ninja an amused smile.

"Why would you help me?" Leonardo asked a little wary, from what he knew, most people always had a second agenda. "What's in it for you?" Leo didn't miss the subtle tense of the turtle's shoulder.

"The spine have helped us, specifically me, in the past. I felt it was time to return the favor." Something about the genius' answer bothered Leo, it wasn't a lie, but he was almost sure that it wasn't the full truth either. After a moment of silence, looking over the Doctor, who seemed content to sit in silence, Leo decided that it was something he wasn't going to pry from the turtle just yet. He wasn't to happy with how secretive Donatello seemed. He couldn't really complain though, there was a lot he had kept from the olive turtle as well. 

"Alright." He finally said and stood. "I will repay you." He promised the Doctor who gave Leo a small smile and waved his hand as if it was nothing. 

"Don't bother, give me just a minute to check on a couple things and then we'll depart." The olive turtle stood, moving out of the room entirely. Leo waited patiently, trying not to let himself feel guilty already for accepting the Doctor's gifts. 

 

The market was packed when the turtle's arrived. People bustling around looking over food, weapons, books, clothes. There seemed to be a place to get everything. Leo couldn't help but feel tense with all the people around. Something the olive turtle seemed to find amusing. Donatello greeted people, and was stopped often. They'd ask him how he was, or thank him for something he helped them with in the past. Sometimes he was given gifts, which he refused with a smile. Other's he'd ask how they were doing, or remind them of some specific instruction he'd given them. It was fascinating to Leonardo to watch just how happy the interactions made Donatello. Even with so many people stopping him on their way around, he greeted each one friendly, and never seemed to rush anyone. Donatello, Leo decided, was a good person. The stops made their shopping take much longer than either turtle had intended, but at the end of it Donatello seemed pleased with himself, and Leo had all the supplies he needed. Once again, he promised himself he'd pay the genius back, and he'd kept track of the cost of everything. On their way home, however, they were stopped again. This time by Claire. She looked upset and panicked. 

"Doctor! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She was keeping most of her weight on the cane that Don had given her the day before, though he'd encouraged her not to walk on her injured leg at all. "Its Mother!" Donatello's face fell and he quickly stepped forward, past the girl. He left both Leo and the Fuan behind as he ducked and weaved through the crowded street. Disappearing among them in a heartbeat. Leonardo and Claire made there way after him slower, Leo following Claire for directions, and Claire unable to move to fast, especially in the crowds. Though having the turtle to clear people from her path made the trip there much faster. The turtle was shocked to come upon one of the largest homes in the Village, but he followed without questions inside. A woman was screaming out in pain. Leo and Claire pushed through the terrified looking servants to the large expensive looking living quarters, where a faun woman was spread out on the ground, a blanket underneath her. Her belly swollen up, Pregnant one would assume. That's what everyone seemed to think, but the crawling sensation that crept up Leo's shell told him otherwise. Don was crouched beside the woman, his fingers pressed against her neck, taking her heartbeat. 

"What's going on?" Leo asked looking over the woman who screamed out again, painting as she gripped her stomach, legs curled up. She looked to be in so much pain. Too much pain. 

"I'm not sure, she shouldn't be this far along." Donatello's voice was calm and collected as he continued to take whatever vitals he could. Muttering to himself thoughtfully. 

"Everyone needs to leave." Leo announced looking over the confused crowd of people, none of them listened to the turtle. "Now." the tone of his voice changed and it sent chills down Donatello's spine. He wasn't asking anymore, he was commanding, and no one was going to refuse him a second time. Most of the people were jolted into leaving the room.

"You don't have the right." A man stepped forward, and from his animal legs, and the traits that Claire obviously shared with him, Leo made the assumption that he was the husband. 

"On the contrary," Donatello told him glancing up from the crying woman. "He is Spine." The man only hesitated for a moment before he looked to the rest of the people in the room. Teeth clenched, he obviously didn't want to leave his wife's side. 

"You heard him, out." The servants scrambled to obey, one of them pulling a confused, and concerned Claire with them. 

"I need you to leave too, Sir." Leo was softer this time, but unmoving. The man gulped refusing to meet the Ninja's eyes. 

"Can't you tell me something?" His voice cracked, looking down at his wife, trying to curl up in pain. "She's my wife, for gods sake." 

"I have reason to believe that this is not a normal pregnancy." Leo told the faun looking over the woman that Donatello was attempting to calm down. "If I'm right, I'd prefer you didn't see what has to be done." The man shuddered, he'd known that was what Leo was going to tell him. He'd just hoped he'd been wrong. Finally the man nodded and followed the rest of the house from the room, glancing over his shoulder for just a second before pulling the door shut. It was silent between the two turtle's for a moment. "Talk to me Donatello" 

"She's only been pregnant a week, however she's showing signs of someone ready to give birth. She's trying to give birth." 

"But?" 

"Something's gone wrong. I'm unsure exactly what, but... I fear I'm going to have to cut the child from her. Otherwise we'll loose them both." He looked up at Leo's cold expression. Whatever feelings he was having, the turtle continued to hide them from Donatello, as he had all day. 

"Have you done that before Doctor?" His hesitation answered the ninja's question even before Donatello confirmed it. 

"It should work in theory." 

"You could kill her." 

"She's going to die regardless." The turtle snapped already pulling the small bag he carried from his shoulder. Leo was surprised as he watched the Doctor pull out bandages, and blades. Among other medical supplies. The Doctor seemed to be ready for anything. "This is going to be messy." He told Leo as he prepared a large needle that was tucked into his bag. The woman seemed so clouded over by pain that she hadn't reacted to any of their conversation. "You may want to leave." the genius added as he quickly gave the woman the shot, draining the contents into her veins. Within minutes her head lulled to the side and she lost what little consciousness she was holding on to. 

"You don't know what's going to come out of her." He told the Doctor, and received a simple nod before Don went to work. 

The process would forever be scarred into Leonardo's mind. Just how much blood there was, and how disturbing it was to watch the Doctor cut into the faun. His hands never quivered, and he examined his work as if it wasn't a living thing he was cutting into. That human side of Donatello seemed to disappear, replaced by something... terrifying. He worked quickly, saying very little. The cut ran from the bottom of the woman's sternum to the bottom of her torso. Don peeled her open like she was a gift he was unwrapping, while Leo had to fight the nauseousness that swept over him. He had to turn away from the scene as Don finally reached into the stomach. It sounded almost as bad as it looked. Finally it stopped. 

"...Leo." The Doctor whispered, and the ninja turned back. The genius had something bundled up in his arms. "Hold it, I still need to sew her back together." The green of Donatello's arms was covered in sticky slimy red. Leo accepted the bundled shape and took a long shuddering breath at the contents wrapped up in the blanket. It's fur was stained red, but the beady eyes that looked up at Leo were far from human. He shifted the shape a little, examining the rest of the body. It shivered under him and tried to bury into his plastron for heat. It didn't let out a single sound. Donatello was quick to stitch up the woman, it was something he was very well practiced in, and he was happy to see that she hadn't died during the procedure, that didn't mean she was going to survive though. He stood up, using a cloth to wipe away as much blood from himself and the faun as he could. He looked over at the creature, Leo had began to wipe it clean of blood, and it was much more clear just what the woman had given birth to. A small fox, barely the size of a baby, it's body was marked with black shapes, and it didn't look humanoid. "what is it?" the Doctor asked, and looked up at the detached look on the jade face. It took a second before he replied. 

"A Fox Demon." It would grow to be intelligent, and extremely powerful. Though Leo had heard of benevolent Foxes, most were far from that. And those that told the story of these kind beings were usually lying. They stood staring at the squirming creature for a moment. 

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to Kill it." He told the Doctor who paled. 

"But it's not evil! Leo, it's just a child. An infant. It can be taught to be kind." Donatello saw the look in the jade turtle's grey eyes and knew it was a lost cause. 

"No Donatello, it may be a child now, but it is still a monster, and it will grow to be a monster. It's better to rid the world of it before that happens." He was finished with the subject. Monsters were monsters, they couldn't be taught to be kind or good. They were simply evil. That's how the world was. He didn't want to think much more about the squirming Fox in his arms. "I'm going to take it away from here. Don't worry, I'll make it quick... I won't make you watch this." He pulled the bundle closed and held it against his plastron. "I'll tell the father... take care of the mother would you? I'll meet you back at your home after I've finished." Donatello watched with a heavy heart as the jade turtle turned from the home and pushed out into the hallway to tell the father of the loss, and dispose of the monster that the mother had given birth to, a sense of dread coiled in his stomach. 

 

Leo returned that night, silent, but not looking nearly as upset as Donatello himself felt. The family had taken the news better than he'd expected and rewarded Leo with a large sum of money, who had taken a couple coins and then given the rest to Donatello. Repaying the turtle sooner than either had expected. With interest. After Leo had been gone for quite some time he returned, acting as if nothing had happened. It made the Doctor sad to see that death, even that of a monster, had hardly phased the turtle. Dinner was simple, some bread and coffee for the genius and a little tea for the ninja. Donatello hadn't expected Leonardo to be in the mood to speak to him after the day they'd had, but Leo surprised him. 

"Why are the paths safe from the wolves in the woods?" it was something that he'd been curious about since he'd arrived, but so much had happened that he'd almost forgotten to ask. 

"Ah, well when they first began attacking travelers, a couple months ago, our mage decided to cast a powerful charm on the pathway. They cannot step foot on the stones, like a magical barrier." Something caused the Doctor's voice to waver ever slightly.

"A mage?" Leo smiled, "I would love to meet her." 

"She's... Not well. It wouldn't be possible to meet her at this time." The clench of the turtle's jaw, and that he looked from Leo made the Jade turtle even more curious, but it seemed he wasn't going to get any more information out of the Doctor tonight. "You're welcome to stay the night here. I've already prepared the guest room, so you don't need a room at that filthy tavern down the road." Leo bowed his head.

"You've been to kind to me, Doctor." Donatello shrugged.

"Don't worry to much about it, after last night you need to get some decent rest." Of course the Doctor would have noticed Leo's stiffness. "especially after today. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to turn in early, your door is the first on the right. Mine is just across the hall from you, if you require assistance just knock." And with that Donatello left Leo to finish his tea in silence.

 

Something woke Leo. At first he wasn't sure what it was, and he lay in silence for a moment folded in darkness. A shadow passed by his window and Leo was up in bed instantly. He didn't catch a glance at the figure. He stood, taking his Katana with him as he crept through the Doctor's darkened house. Once outside, the streets were empty. Seemingly void of all life. He looked around shiver slightly at the cold night air. He was afraid what he'd seen was a wolf, he didn't want anyone else in this town getting hurt. Now while he was here. He didn't know where he was going at first, but he felt a cool determination as he headed through the dark streets, dark and silent as a shadow. Finally he arrived at a small park, and he was suddenly faced with a large turtle, sitting in the park bench. He couldn't see to clearly in the dark, but he knew that the turtle was staring at him. Sitting casually on the bench, a large dog sleeping on the bench beside him. He smoked a large cigar that cast a slight red glow across his face. For a moment they stared at each other. Leo hadn't seen this turtle during the day, and something about him had the ninja tensed. With a long pull on the cigar the turtle blew out a puff of white smoke. "Seem a bit stressed there." His voice was deep and rumbling, sending shivers across Leo's body. He swore he could hear that voice vibrate in his chest. "Don't you worry. I don't bite. 'less you want me too." Leo could hear the smirk in the turtle's voice. 

"Who are you?" He asked in an even tone, standing his ground. Ready to draw his swords.

"Names not important." He told Leo and took another drag, one hand falling to touch the dog beside him. "I know yours though. Leonardo." That only made Leo feel worse. his discomfort was obviously making the large turtle amused. "I'm not looking for a fight, just here to warn you, to talk." 

"I'm listening." 

"First, that Doctor you been hanging out with? Stay away from him, he's bad, bad news." Leo quirked an eye ridge, though he was sure the turtle couldn't see it in the dark. "He's a little nuts... Second, those wolves that attacked you and the broad? They weren't no normal wolves." With a sudden jerk he pulled the dog beside him and tossed it at Leo's feet. It was dead, and it was no dog. Almost twice the size, and it's fur blackish red. He recognized the monster instantly. Dire wolves. Large, evil creatures that strive to eat humans, the corrupted true wolves, made them do the dirty work. "See you know what that is." The turtle chuckled deeply. "Third, I know you're here cause of the plague, and I want to help" Leo looked from the corpse to the turtle, who still hand't moved an inch. "A town to the west, there's rumor someone there has the cure. Problem is, they aren't sharing. I'm sure if a Spine showed up though..." this all seemed to good to be true. Leo looked over the turtle carefully. 

"How can I trust you?" 

"You can't." Damn he sounded so full of himself, "But we both know you won't pass up the opportunity. I saw your rat master. He's got it too. He's dying." Leo ground his teeth together. This turtle had been watching him much to closely and bothered him. What kind of ninja let someone know this much about him without knowing. 

"West?" Leo asked, though he wanted to scream and yell he needed the information. 

"Little place called Milesville." there was silence for a moment before the turtle added, "Don't worry bout the wolves. I got them running for cover with their tails between their legs." Leo nodded almost numbly as the Turtle stood. "Go back to bed sleeping beauty. I have some work to do." 

"Tell me your name." Leo insisted and earned another deep chuckle. 

"Call me... Beast." Leo watched him leave, thinking over all that the large turtle had told him. If there was even a chance at a cure... he needed to go after it. No matter what. He decided Tomorrow morning and he would head out, to Milesville.

 

Donatello sat staring at his reflection. Still lost in thought, he didn't immediately notice the looming figure in the mirror behind him. "Don." The deep voice made the Doctor jump. His eyes flashing up to meet the turtle that stood behind him. He glared at him through the mirror. Not turning to face him. 

"Gods, Why do you always do that?" He growled.

"Maybe if you paid more attention I wouldn't scare you so bad." The large turtle smirked at Donatello. 

"Enjoy your outing?" He grumbled.

"Course, I always do. 'Sides it's my outings that keep April alive. I kill wolves, and she keeps breathing." 

"Don't remind me." Donatello said closing his eyes with a sigh. 

"I sent Leonardo away." Don's face shot up in anger to look at the turtle through the mirror. 

"What?! You did not! Why in all hell would you do that!?" He was on his feet leaning into the mirror. 

"You know exactly why." The large turtle growled, "You were suppose to fucking do it. Instead you wanted to play tea party."

"You lumbering imbecilic!" Suddenly a huge hand wrapped around Donatello's throat. Cutting off his air.

"What you want to be his best friend? Did you forget? If he finds out he'll fucking kill you." Don scrambled in the larger turtle's hold. "You better get you shit together." finally he let go and Don gulped in as much air as he could rubbing his sore neck. "I sent him to Milesville."

"Milesville...?" Don's face went pale. "But-"

"I know what's there, hopefully that'll give him something else to hunt." He glared back at Don through the mirror. "Go to bed. No more working on the cure, you haven't slept in days. Bed. or I force you." finally he turned away leaving Don with his head in his hands. Feeling trapped. Like he couldn't do a thing. He didn't want Leo to go, but what other choice did he have?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I've been really busy. The next part will be much longer. <3

Leo didn't sleep well after his encounter with Beast, something about the large turtle was bothering him. Something he just couldn't put his finger on. Instead of getting sleep, he found himself unnerved and distracted. A cure? Was that even possible? Something that he needed so badly, something so precious to him, just in reach. Finally the jade turtle had given up on sleeping. Deciding his mind was far to distracted, he chose to settle down in the middle of the room, crossing his legs, he took a deep breath and settled into meditation. He hoped it would sooth his excitement, and his nerves. It worked out for him, and by the time the sun peeked over the town he was up and feeling at peace. He met Donatello in the kitchen. The olive turtle looked exactly opposite of how Leo felt. He looked stressed, like he hadn't slept all night, and by the piles of empty cups and the smell of fresh coffee brewing, it was probably a good guess. He didn't even notice the ninja until Leo laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. The Doctor jumped, spilling hot coffee down his plastron, he gave a small cry of both surprise and pain. Leo gave him an apologetic smile and pulled a small towel from one of the many cluttered counters, he offered it to the turtle. 

"I didn't mean to startle you." Leo said in apology, the genius was spewing out a string of foreign words that sounded suspiciously like profanities. 

"No, no, it's quite alright. I'm just a tad jumpy." He took the offered towel, setting the cup of black coffee besides his mess of notes. He lightly began to dab his plastron clean. 

"Doctor," Leo started curiously after a moment of watching his new friend cleaning up. 

"Hum?" the turtle had only half finished cleaning up the mess of cooling coffee before his attention had turned quickly to the papers before him, filling it with notes, crossing things out, and drumming his fingers on the table. It was an interesting way to work Leo had to admit, the turtle also couldn't make heads or tails of the genius' work.

"Did you sleep at all?" The ninja asked, but already knew the answer without Donatello turning his sleepy eyes up to him. The Doctor gave Leo a small, guilty smile. 

"Oh, yes... yes..." It seemed a very light flush of color flashed across his cheeks, but it was hard to tell for sure, "Y-yesterday." Leo shook his head and let out a small sigh. He took the cup of coffee from the Doctor's shaking hands. 

"I think you need to get some sleep, whatever it is you're working on, it can wait." He poured the contents out and earned a cry of dismay from Donatello. 

"Leo!" He exclaimed with a whine, "I needed that..." To keep himself awake, he was stressed. He'd hoped that if he could come up with something, a cure was far from his reach, anything that he could tell the ninja to keep him here. He wasn't sure why he wanted the turtle to stay. He just had a feeling that if Leonardo left, he wouldn't see him again. A feeling of dread. He wanted to get out, he didn't want to be bound to the small town like he seemed to be. Without him though, they'd kill her for sure. Leo found the pout on the Doctor's face to be amusing, and adorable. He looked childish. 

"No, you didn't Donatello. Now, get yourself cleaned up, and to bed. You need a little sleep at least." Don let out a low, slow groan of protest. He stood up and finished wiping the drying liquid off his plastron. He smelt strongly of coffee, and would until he decided to bathe. After a moment of silence while he cleaned Leo spoke. "Donatello, I'm leaving here in a couple minutes." Though this wasn't news to the Doctor, it was surprising that the ninja was leaving so soon. He'd just started to get comfortable with him. When Leo was around it seemed like he fit in just a little better. The Jade turtle kept him clam, he could focus better, and he didn't seem to worry so much. Everything seemed possible when Leonardo was around. 

"What? Now?" He didn't even try to hide the hurt in his voice. "Where, why?" Leo gave a tiny smile at the Doctor, he didn't think Don was going to be so upset that he was indeed leaving. 

"Here soon, yes. I'm headed West." 

"Milesville" Dread, the Doctor's voice was filled with dread. That got Leo's attention. 

"You know of it?" He pretended like he wasn't worried about the dread in his friend's voice. Or the quiver of his fingers that wasn't from the coffee. He was looking for answers, Donatello seemed to be a turtle of information, maybe he would have some if Leo pushed just right. 

"It's an evil place." The genius breathed, and instantly regretted it. Had it been someone besides Spine, that would have had the person in question looking for a way to avoid the large village. Now that Leo knew there was evil there, he was sure to go that way. He hadn't even realized he was saying it until the words had left his mouth. He cursed himself silently. Leo quirked an eye ridge at the olive turtle, encouraging him to continue. Finally with a sigh Donatello did, deciding that the warning might just save Leo's life. "Not a lot of people travel that way, but I hear that they eat people, each other. I hear that they hide in the dark and block out the sun. Leonardo, you really shouldn't go that way. Find somewhere else. I'm certain there are many more places that require your immediate assistance." Leo's eyes had darkened though, and a look of determination seemed to settle across his face. 

"No, I think that is exactly where I need to be." He told the olive turtle silently, standing up from the table. "I need to make sure all of my things are together, and then I'll leave. Thank you again Doctor for your hospitality, and your help with Claire." Don looked down at his feet, taking a steadying breath. Saying good bye shouldn't be this hard. 

"Yes. Well, no need to thank me, I'm just doing what I do best." He shuffled a little, glancing up at Leo's dark eyes that seemed to be searching his face for something. Donatello felt like he was under a magnifying glass. 

"Go to bed Donnie." Leonardo said as he turned from the Doctor, the shortened nickname had caught them both off guard. Leo was surprised how easily it seemed to roll of his tongue, and he tried to cover it by quickly leaving the room. Don felt a shiver creep down his back and found himself feeling Leo's absence much more acutely. It was like when the ninja left the room, he took something with him. Something that Donatello longed to be around. He took a deep breath finally willing himself to move towards the washroom. He stopped before entering, listening for any sound in the house, but found none. Leo didn't make any sound. He quietly closed the door and started himself some hot water to clean off. 

He was quick to shower, leaving the washroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Somehow he knew, as soon as he stepped out into his home, that Leo was gone. He felt the loss in his chest and found himself crumpled on the floor his shell to the wall fighting tears. Anger welling in his stomach, so much that it made him sick. He wanted nothing more than to leave his home, and follow the ninja. His home had never felt more like a home than when Leonardo was there. He decided to just stop fighting the hot tears that spilled over his face. He cried quietly. 

 

Leo was happy for the clothes that he was wrapped in, the fabric wasn't thin and it kept the chill of the morning air from cooling his skin. He was comfortable. Part of him ached for leaving the Olive turtle. He'd trusted the Doctor, perhaps more than he should have, and he'd even felt that he could have been close friends with Donatello. Maybe one day he'd return and visit. He knew for sure he'd be back, he had to pass that way to get back home. Like with his family though, he simply pushed forward, trying not to think to much of what he was leaving behind him. A quiet whine broke his train of thought and he stopped, moving to unbuckle the pack Donatello had purchased for him. Beady black eyes looked up at the turtle, and the quiet sound of pleasure it made towards the turtle had Leo smiling. He reached in to pull the bundled up creature out and quickly moved to tuck the small fox against his chest to ward off the cold. He felt bad for not telling Donatello he hadn't chosen to kill the fox. The shame that he simply couldn't do it out weighed the feeling of guilt. He'd had every intention of taking the creature's life, he just simply couldn't do it. The fox purred against him and he smiled to himself, maybe it wasn't so bad that he'd saved the demon. Once he got the chance he'd let the creature go, maybe one day they'd meet and he would have to kill it, but for now it was simply a kit. He felt he couldn't place judgement on something so young that it didn't know the difference between good and evil. Who knew... Maybe this one would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Something that sorta sprung up out of nowhere at me a while back, I'm just now finally getting the courage to write it and share it. Sorry My description is horrible, and I'm terrible at naming fics.
> 
> ~I own no turtles  
> ~Explicit for Violence and later sexual content


End file.
